Falling Into Endless Eyes
by hakusho14
Summary: OneShot.Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi are secret lovers.Itachi is put to death.How Sakura deals with Itachi's death. itasaku  better than it sounds


**Falling Into Endless Eyes**

Waking up feeling like theirs a grotesque gaping whole in your left chest cavity, isn't the most life encouraging feeling to have.

Sadly it's the only thing I've been able to feel for about five years of my pathetic existence on this planet.

Has it really only been that long since they took him away…?

Glaring up into the blossom littered night sky Haruno Sakura thought back to the date she had marked on her calendar months prior, it was going to happen on the exact day at the exact time in the exact place. A tear slowly fell from the only visible forest green eye through her pink bangs, brushing it away angrily she decided that it would only be right to him, if the day his life was brutally taken, would be the same she took away hers.

Grabbing a kunai from her weapons pouch she looked down smirking slightly when she saw the one her hand had ironically chosen out of thousands, the one he had given her for their two month anniversary. She remembered the day clearly it was as though it only happened yesterday…

**Trees scraped harshly at her bare arms, her long blood matted hair whipping in the breeze and snagging on the occasional twig. She stubbornly pushed herself forward; stupid mission she thought angrily. Glancing up at the sky to read the suns position she smiled brightly, she could still make it before he leaves! With new found ambition she quickened her pace, though weakened from her previous Ambu mission, she was slower than she intended to be. **

**Arriving to an empty clearing; she let out a frustrated growl, angry tears were beginning to form in her eyes, then out of nowhere "DAMB IT!" she screamed; scaring the birds enough to take off into the sky, punching the ground with her bare fist; causing the earth to quake, cracks formed where her fist made contact and the ground split upwards in different directions, peaces went flying in every direction, trees became uprooted, the force of her anger felt miles round.**

"**That is quite the temper you have blossom". His silky voice invaded her ears. His presence alone took over her senses casing her knees to feel weak with desire, "and that was quite a cruel trick you played Itachi", glaring up at him she snorted lightly and turned away from him in anger.**

**He raised an eyebrow at her actions, "Such mood swings blossom, one moment you crave my presence the next making me have to work for your affections, and you call me cruel Sakura." Light amusement filled his tone as she felt him slowly stalk towards her as though playing a game of cat and mouse. "You're just being lazy" she stated lightly. "And you're just prolonging the need for me to kiss you senseless" he whispered into the shell of her ear, lightly running his tongue across the lobe. She shivered lightly at the sensations coursing through her body. He was the only one who could do this to her. Wrapping his arms around her small waist from behind he slowly reached into the arm of his cloak, just as slowly drawing out a kunai, in the dim lighting the rays that reached through the tree tops made it sheen a light pink, taking it into her hands she outlined the careful enragement of a cherry blossom tree with the tip of her finger, "for me?" she questioned him, he smirked down at her she's already eager to try it he thought amused. "hn" he grunted nuzzling his face into her neck, taking that as a yes she slipped it away into her kunai pouch and slowly turned to face her lover, lust and love shining in both of their eyes. **

**They made love for the first time that day, at the base of the white cherry blossom tree that to this day rests in that grove.**

**Only days later they were found out. **

**Surprising enough it was Hakake Kakashi, her old sensei, who ratted her out, she remembered it oh so clearly. The storming of her apartment, the brutal hours upon hours of intense questions, the truth serum…after that it got a little hazy. **

**When she heard from her well guarded apartment that they were going after him she broke down into a full fledged panic, she had to warn him! Giving a quick death to the Ambu guards patrolling her building, she raced into the forest beyond, all the while praying deep in her mind that for once she would make it in time. **

**Arriving in the clearing moments later it became obvious to her quite quickly that she was again too late. Blood was spattered across the trees turning the white blossoms scarlet red, Ambu bodies were scattered everywhere, weapons littered the ground, along with random craters and burn marks from numerous jutsus, but all she noticed as soon as she heard his voice was Itachi.**

**His body was broken. In anger she noticed that a wound to the face caused him to become blind in one eye, stomach churning at the sight of his broken ribs and ripped open stomach she noticed that their was no way to repair his body by herself. Tears starting to run down her face, desperate she tried to heal him anyway. Frustrated and blinded by tears she realized his body was rejecting her chakra and starting to shut down. "Itachi please…please no" choking out her words as his body broke into convulsions; the tears just wouldn't stop falling.**

**When his body stopped convulsing he laid there just laid there in silence, the blood still flowing from his open wounds. He just looked so fragile and so… empty for a few seconds, until his eyes still holding the sharingan slowly began to focus looked up into hers.**

**He coughed blood from his lungs splattering across her face and mixing with her tears.**

**Glancing down at her blood stained clothes a slow smirk crossed his lips.****"You always did look so beautiful in read blossom" he said weakly, more blood leaking from his mouth in the process. Seeing him in this state was too much to bare, she grabbed his cloak in her small shaking hands and pulled him close to her "don't leave me Itachi! Please I love you to much!" Wrapping a mangled hand loosely around her waist he nudged her closer to him. Looking up into his fading eyes, as he looked down into her pained ones "I love you to blossom." Were his last words before fading into nothingness.**

**As tears fell from her own eyes she decided his empty lifeless eyes, were the most beautiful things she had ever seen, just a glance at them brought her to the edge, and sent her falling, forever to be lost in his endless gaze.**

**Laying one last kiss to his blood soaked lips. She with a new found vigor slashed her forehead protector and turned her back to both Konoha and her love. Vowing that for the rest of her days she was to never love another ever, ever again…**

Clenching her teeth angrily at the memory she held her tears at bay, quickly slicing up wards on both her arms, she watched in amusement as the warm red liquid bled out, the color she thought…it reminded her so much of his eyes. She smirked lightly leaning back against the tree where they had made sweet love to each other, oh so many years ago.

Lifting a hand to her head, she brushed back the annoying strands of pink blocking her view of the night sky while lifting her other hand to her face to admire the Akatsuki ring on her hand; the sudden movements caused an array of warm sticky droplets to fall from the girls wound to her cheeks.

"I wonder if my eyes will be as endless as the others I've watched die" the girl whispered to the breeze whilst laughing lightly, now completely lost in the ecstasy of her blood loss.

The deep scarlet red of her blood mixed into the black and red of the Akatsuki cloak she was wearing turning it a deep hue of maroon.

Eyes half open in a lazy stare, she let a slow true smile grace her face for the first time in years as her now endless eyes stared out into the nothingness of cherry blossoms floating through the night sky now with her lover to forever to ride in the seasonal cherry blossom breeze.


End file.
